shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fremione
Fremione is the het ship between Fred and Hermione from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Hermione and Fred meet at Hogwarts during her first and his third year. They are both in Gryffindors. During her second and his fourth year, when the Chamber of Secrets is opened, Fred has to be physically restrained when Draco Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood. For a person who was born and raised in the magical world, arguably his first instinct is to reach for his wand, but Fred gives in to his baser instincts instead and attempts to physically beat Draco Malfoy. Hermione, while often disapproving of his rule breaking and pranking, does not bear negative emotions towards Fred, as shown in Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. After being hit in the face by a boxing telescope in Fred's room, Hermione goes to Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes with the rest of the Weasley family for its opening and Fred spots Hermione with a black eye. Curious, he asks why and discovers it was a boxing telescope from his room and quickly finds a healing balm for the injury. This on its own is not very significant, but Fred, in every instance of family members falling prey to pranks and friends being pranked, has never offered to make the situation better, often being forced by his mother or someone else, whereas he instantly offers her a healing balm once he notices Hermione sporting a black eye, despite the knowledge that it was one of his products that caused her to have the injury. Fanon There is a persistent rumor/urban myth in the Harry Potter fandom that J.K. Rowling stated in an interview how she had originally planned for Fred and Hermione to end up together (Fred would've lived, Arthur and Ron would've died). No one can find this "interview", however, and it is believed to be a fan theory that was posted on Pinterest group Harry Potter Facts, despite people claiming to have read the elusive interview. The rumor seems to have started in 2011 or sometime before that. It is often speculated by shippers of this pairing, that Fred may have harboured some sort of slightly friendlier, possibly closer to romantic feelings for Hermione, after giving her healing balm during her visit to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : Trivia *Fred and Hermione have both blackmailed or attempted to blackmail a famous witch or wizard. Hermione blackmailed Rita Skeeter by trapping her in a jar and Fred almost blackmailed Ludo Bagman in order to receive his money he'd been owed, only to have been stopped by George who voiced his concerns many times about blackmailing. *Hermione is among the rare people to somewhat scare Fred and George. The only other person that has been successful in scaring the two being Molly Weasley, their mother. *Fred bears many resemblances to James Potter, a gifted Pureblood wizard who was laid back, joked all the time, played pranks with his friends and fiercely loyal to those he considered family, while Hermione bears many resemblances to Lily Potter, a gifted Muggleborn witch who has a disregard for those who break the rules and don't take their education seriously and both were fiercely determined and would refuse to back down in the face of danger. The four were all in Gryffindor House, though James and Lily attended in the 1970s, and Fred and Hermione attended in the 1990s. Videos Hermione + Fred -- HP -- Shut Up & Dance Fred + Hermione -- Secrets Fred & Hermione; we can be obsessed Navigation